Mi Dulce
by Zeilyinn
Summary: Era la segunda vez en su vida que la veía comer dulces... pero era la manera en la que ella disfrutaba que le tentaba a probar... pero no precisamente de la paleta. (Adaptación de mi primer FF)… BelxMammon (BV).. [Fem!V].


_Hola chicos... Les comparto mi primer One-Shot de la pareja de Mammon/Viper y Belphegor, mi pareja favorita de KHR :D_

**Advertencia: **Esta historia entra años después de haberse roto la maldición de los Arcobalenos y agregándole que Verde encontró una forma de regresar a los bebes a sus tamaños originales.

Aclaro, Viper/Mammon es mujer en este fic y estoy 100% segura que en la serie y manga también. Es muy obvio por muchas razones.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

_Sin más que agregar, disfrútenlo.._

* * *

.

.

**..:: Mi Dulce ::..**

.

En silencio Belphegor entro a aquella mansión que llamaba hogar, aquella que compartía con otros asesinos de élite a los que llamaba sus compañeros y porque no, su familia, aunque eso era algo que nunca diría abiertamente, ni si quiera a su pareja de misiones y ex-arcobaleno Mammon. Entro en la mansión Varia en silencio, sin mencionar su llegada, ni reportar al capitán Squalo el término de su misión individual, a la que tuvo que ir para su enorme disgusto, no es, que le molestara ir a misiones así, pero prefería ir en compañía de la ilusionista, era más divertido, pero ya se reportaría después, ahora solo quería descansar.

El rubio imagino que Squalo estaría en su oficina gritándole a los nuevos prospectos que desean formar parte de Varia, que Levi estaría fuera de la oficina del Jefe llorando por haber sido rechazado otra vez o quizás en la cocina lamentándose y contándole todos sus problemas a Lussuria, como ya era costumbre, por supuesto Lussuria dando consejos y cocinando, el Jefe de seguro en su oficina o en su habitación, no cometería el error de molestarlo solo para averiguarlo y Mammon probablemente aún se encontraba en su misión individual o quizás en el banco guardando las ganancias de las ultimas misiones Rango S –Shishishi- sonrió el rubio al recordar lo avara que podía llegar a ser su pareja.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, subió las escaleras de la lujosa mansión y entro a una de la salas de esta. La habitación era grande y lo único que la iluminaba era la poca luz que entraba por dos ventanas de gran tamaño. El príncipe destripador podría ir hasta su habitación y estar más cómodo, pero caminar hasta el otro extremo de la mansión no era algo en lo que se molestaría en hacer ahora.

El rubio ensancho aún más su sonrisa, mientras se disponía a recostar en un largo y cómodo sillón rojo digno de un príncipe, que se encontraba junto a una gran ventana, allí el príncipe coloco sus manos en su nunca y se dirigía a descansar relajando el cuerpo, observando el techo como si fuese lo más importante que existiese. Bajo ese flequillo rubio cerró sus rojizos ojos un momento y entonces cayó en cuenta que no estaba solo.

Estaba ella, sentada en otro sillón al fondo un poco retirado al suyo, parecía concentrada en la lectura de aquel libro y llevaba algo en la boca; un palito que se movía constantemente, ella tenía rostro de disfrutar de aquello o lo poco que se podía apreciar de su rostro bajo esa capucha. Llego a la conclusión que ella comía una paleta, pero le impresionaba ese hecho, a Mammon no le gustaban los dulces. O bueno… al menos eso creía él.

Ella, concentrada en su acción mientras leía, saco la paleta de su boca y la lamió. Belphegor levantó una ceja extrañado por aquella acción. Mammon volvió a meter la paleta a su boca provocando algunos ruiditos con dicha acción.

Era la segunda vez en su vida que la veía comer dulces, regularmente solo veía a la guardiana de la niebla bebiendo leche de fresa o comiendo la comida que Lussuria preparaba a todos los miembros. Curioso se levantó del sillón, se acercó a ella y le miro con aquellos ojos rojizos que escondía bajo su largo flequillo rubio y sonriendo con esa típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba al príncipe. Ella desvió su vista del libro hacia él, el hombre levanto su capucha a una altura donde pudiera apreciar los ojos de la ilusionista y ahí estaban.. hermosos, observándolo con la mirada de una niña confundida.

Con aquel cariño y amistad que no necesitaba palabras, ella sacó la paleta de su boca y se la ofreció. Se pensaría que era un asco comer la paleta ya lamida por otra persona, pero para ellos… hasta tomar del mismo vaso era normal, puesto que ambos compartían mucho más que simples cosas materiales.

Belphegor le miró indiferente, un príncipe jamás se reduciría a comer de la misma paleta que una campesina pero ella no era una campesina cualquiera, ella era su pareja, su ilusionista, su princesa y con ella compartiría hasta su corona, aunque esto tampoco lo admitiría abiertamente y mucho menos a ella, a pesar de su oculta mirada por dentro le causaba ternura aquella mirada de niña inocente en aquellos ojos purpura que su bella Mammon poseía, aquellos hermosos ojos que podían hacer latir su corazón más rápido de lo normal con tan solo una mirada.

Una sonrisa se ensancho en los labios del joven príncipe. La ilusionista insistió en que el probara de su paleta, haciéndole ver que ella comía de esa paleta porque era sumamente rica.

De nuevo una enorme sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Belphegor, pero esta vez iba cargada de malicia. Hizo la paleta a un lado y sorprendió a la joven ilusionista chocando sus labios con los de ella en un beso. Puro y casto a la vista de los demás, pero para él tenía otro objetivo; probar la dichosa paleta.

Los labios de Viper estaban impregnados del sabor de aquella paleta y él parecía disfrutar de aquel sabor. Adentro su lengua a la cavidad de ella y pudo probar demás aquel sabor. Ella cerró sus ojos aún con la impresión de haber recibido ese repentino beso, que no tardo en corresponder.

El beso culminó y Bel sonrió aún más, ella sonrió ligeramente y comprendió que él quería otra cosa, que, no era exactamente la paleta.

.

.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN****-*-*-*-***

* * *

_._

_¿Qué tal?_ … _Escribir BV fue lindo, Adoro esta pareja! aunque creo que este me ha quedado algo Ooc ¿Qué creéis ustedes?..._

_Dulce fue mi primer FF y por fin cumplirá su año, así que para celebrarlo decidí hacer esta adaptación de él, con el nombre "Mi Dulce", pero ahora con mi pareja favorita de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Viper y Belphegor xD _

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me comente que tal les pareció.. :D gracias por leer.._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
